User talk:Zerot Zallander
Welcome Welcome to ! We hope you will continue to be a regular contributor, and will help us improve the wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! I'll be happy to help. WarBlade (talk) 22:12, February 18, 2014 (UTC) *''For a detailed list of all our available admins, check out Borderlands Wiki:Active Mods'' please categorize uploads 14:26, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Greetings Welcome to the wiki. Lemme know if you have any questions or need help. Or better yet, just bug Dr.F to no end (he likes that... hehe). 17:48, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Note: Pages that need Special attention 18:01, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Page format Yep, that is a good start. Multiple tabs and preview helps also. If there is anything in particular you are worried about, just bring it to Warblades attention and he will look it over. 11:07, February 23, 2014 (UTC) Wiki teams From some of what you present, I have determined that you may be interested in becoming a Borderlands Wiki Mythbuster. Many of our Team members are inactive and we are in need of an in game fact checker. Let me know if your interested. 06:45, February 25, 2014 (UTC) Very good... First of all you are on a good start for the article improvement brigade team. Mythbusters on that team, in particular, do some fact checking in game on articles that have Statements needing citations. Any limitations are not an issue since there are many things to fact check. Thanks for checking it out. 07:28, February 26, 2014 (UTC) On the Bee, I would start with a couple things: I would scour the update notes from gearbox, check the reddit and bug User:Daemmerung about the game code (it will probably show the drop rate). Barring hard game data, you may (on a personal note) want to wait till OP8 since you may get down to OP6 variants and you definitely want an OP8 at that time. But this is all just advice an you can leave data on the talk page to confirm/deny however you wish. 19:26, February 26, 2014 (UTC) If 1k kills is the only way to get the data, then its fine. I would bet that there is concrete game data somewhere. Out of curiosity, what system are you on? Forgive if you already mentioned it. 08:35, February 27, 2014 (UTC) Team play I am on steam if you need any help. Anyway, I went from OP1 to 4 without upgrading. The biggest difference is when you hit 6, 7, and 8. Note: my friend and I started with Krieg/Maya combo which turns out to be incredible tank/healer strategies. Some things were easy to upgrade but I got so tired of reseting for a Flame of the Firehawk that I now have a game set up for total turn in rewards for Krieg. I also have some Sandhawks, Unkept Harolds, Bees, Plasma Casters and such at different levels if you want some. 19:29, February 27, 2014 (UTC) I sent an invite. My pic is the same as on here. You definately are an avid BL2 player, so it will be good to connect. I personally need to play all the others besides Krieg. I do have game files of Maya up to about level 34 but that is all. 08:48, February 28, 2014 (UTC) Per steam conversation: Krieg build. Note that both Marren and I prioritize Release the Beast above all. Release the Beast is by far the best skill, second is Elemental Empathy followed closely by Bloodsplosion (just a single skill breakdown). There are many ways to build Krieg, I am glad to know you are going to experiment with him. 17:28, March 1, 2014 (UTC) Re: I'm not saying it's not possible, but in case it is and its likelihood is absurdly small, combined with me or no one else I know ever seeing it (and mind you, I play Borderlands 2 a lot), it needs some sort of proof. The "citation needed" tag has been there for years, which is more than enough time for someone to prove it, so for all we know right now it's just an unsubstantiated claim. --MLGisNot4Me talk 15:14, March 11, 2014 (UTC) Variant chart policy and policy omissions Currently there is no limit to any number of additions to variant charts. Any questions like that may be answered (mostly) by the omission of policy on the subject. There are a few exceptions but omission of policy may always be claimed (on a good faith edit) as justification for just about anything. 10:00, March 15, 2014 (UTC) Re: Gun Component Charts I am not sure what you mean. Are you asking for help on a project or how to get things changed on the page? I don't know much about gun parts but can do some graphic work... Any improvements (including higher quality pictures) qualify for changing the pictures on the page. 06:40, March 25, 2014 (UTC) Oh, that might not improve the page unless you square up the pictures first. Who gets credit for them? Its possible that a photo array will make it all good as they are. I can try a test page if you want. 18:32, March 25, 2014 (UTC) Yep, I can do that... I will prolly do it on the weekend. 07:28, March 27, 2014 (UTC) I am sorry it took so long... I got caught up in other things and actually forgot about it for a while. I have set up several different example pages here. The pictures are very high quality. However, I am concerned by the lack of ability to edit them. For example, the shotgun parts picture has the phrase: "You don't always get one and you can't have more than one on the same weapon. Purple and legendary shotguns always have one of them. You can differentiate them by the prefix they give to the guns name." Which is extremely poor wording and can be confusing of who you are, they are and them are... It would be best to take the information, piece out the pictures and put them in a table with information properly worded. Just my opinion. 04:53, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Hi Hiya ZZ. Yep, its been a while. I am not sure what you mean by welcome sign. Are you talking about the pre-boot or about the opening trailer? 18:45, August 30, 2014 (UTC) On steam you mentioned the welcome sign in Windshear Waste. That page would actually look real good with a picture or two of the "welcome". 15:04, September 4, 2014 (UTC) Skins Category The category for character skin images is Category:Skins. Please don't make up other categories. -- WarBlade (talk) 19:20, October 7, 2014 (UTC) I were not aware of that. Sorry if I've messed anything up. - Zerot Zallander (talk) 05:34, June 2, 2015 (UTC)